


［异坤 微星鬼］黑白天使 （番外）

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin
Summary: “蔡徐坤，我们办一场人间的婚礼吧。”
Relationships: Cai Xukun & Wang Ziyi
Kudos: 1





	［异坤 微星鬼］黑白天使 （番外）

**黑白天使 - 番外**

**“蔡徐坤，我们办一场人间的婚礼吧。 ”**

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


“蔡徐坤，我们办一场人间的婚礼吧。”

  
  
  


黑天使的话在白天使的脑海里无限循环了整整三个月，简直被甜蜜的感觉冲昏头脑，但此时此刻独自坐在梳妆台前的他却是既期待又紧张。

白天使透过镜子看着自己自然泛红的脸颊，想起黑天使前几天说过他是脸蛋天才、美颜匠人，不用画任何妆容也会是婚礼上最美的天使。

曾经被荆棘与藤蔓枷锁而留下疤痕的白天使一度对自己的外表不那么自信，尽管黑天使的嘴再甜，白天使心里还是有一道坎，每次看到自己身上的一道道疤痕都觉得特别难看。

还好那些疤痕在黑天使的悉心照料下总算痊愈了，啡啡淡淡的痕印通通不留，留着的唯有前天晚上与黑天使偷欢的证据。

黑天使说人间流传一种说法，“婚礼先见面，婚后不相见” ，所以新郎新娘在婚礼的前一天不能见面。白天使有点不乐意，半吵半闹的说不行。黑天使哄着哄着就把白天使给扑倒了，于是他们顺理成章地在小离别前缠绵了一整夜......

蔡徐坤拉低领口一看，脖颈和锁骨上被黑天使留下的粉色吻痕还在，他腼腆地对着镜子里的自己一笑置之，耳尖却是一阵暖热。

  
  


\---

  
  


人间的婚礼到底是怎样的？从前没有天使可以解答，但今晚过后，蔡徐坤可以。

蔡徐坤在梳妆台前坐了不知道多久，拿着小梳子笨拙地给自己的翅膀顺毛。

没有人间所谓的结婚礼服，純白的翅膀就是蔡徐坤的婚纱，蔡徐坤要穿着完美无瑕的婚纱去见他的黑天使。

蔡徐坤从内到外一遍一遍地梳理着羽毛，但背面的位置总是够不着，他不自觉地撅起了嘴巴，心想黑天使在就好。他不禁幻想，黑天使的指尖轻轻划过他敏感的翅膀，修长的五指亲密的插进羽毛间，一下一下地抚顺，那该有多舒服？

都怪黑天使迷信，害他错过了这点享受。

蔡徐坤梳了很久都没梳得让自己满意，后来也就放弃了，洩氣般地在空中挥动翅膀，把刚刚顺好的羽毛也一下子甩乱。

凌乱美也是美，蔡徐坤看了看镜子中穿着‘婚纱’的自己，难不成黑天使敢说不喜欢？

  
  


\---

  
  


敲门声把正在自我陶醉的蔡徐坤叫醒，蔡徐坤没有回头看，只是借镜子紧盯着门口的位置，期待黑天使的出现。

黑天使来了，可惜不是他的黑天使，蔡徐坤不禁有点小失落。

  
  


“坤坤哥，准备好出发了吗？我哥已经在玫瑰园等着呢。”

  
  


王琳凯受哥哥的委托，负责护送蔡徐坤到婚礼现场 — 玫瑰园。王琳凯手里拿着些什么藏在身后，嘴角上扬的弧度带点邪味，蔡徐坤好奇这孩子在打什么如意算盘。

  
  


“藏什么在身后？拿出来看看，不然别怪你未来嫂子不客气。”

  
  


这三个月来蔡徐坤和王琳凯相处得不错，越来越有亲兄弟的感觉。一般来说，在爱打闹的王琳凯面前，蔡徐坤是个成熟的哥哥，除了蔡徐坤自称嫂子的时候。

蔡徐坤正打算上前去搶，王琳凯便大大方方地把东西拿出来，还把东西一下子盖过蔡徐坤的头。蔡徐坤的视野突然变得梦幻迷离，反应过来的时候发现头上的竟然是雪白的头纱。

  
  


“。。。”

  
  


“哈哈，坤坤哥你放心吧，这头纱一点也不花里胡哨，我以性命担保，我哥肯定喜欢！”

  
  


\---

  
  


今天的玫瑰园与往常的不同，里面不只有玫瑰🌹，还有向日葵🌻。是黑天使特意把隔壁花园的向日葵摘下来，铺在荆棘与藤蔓的一片土之上。

向日葵虽然没有玫瑰那么浪漫，但它阳光、明亮，爱得坦坦荡荡，爱得不离不弃，它的魅力无限，它绽放的不仅仅是爱情，还有坚强的信念，对生活的喜爱。

就让象征爱情，象征信念，象征光明的向日葵凌驾于无情的荆棘与藤蔓之上吧。

二百年后在一起，曾经遥不可及却从未停止的愿望，今天有了一个圆满的结局。爱情赢了，赢得彻彻底底，赢得旁人心服口服。

王子异展开他庞大的黑翅膀，在空中愉悦地拍动了三两下。他手中捧着一个用玫瑰束成的花球，站在玫瑰园的亭阁前，等待着他的白天使。

远方的白色身影出现，那双白翅膀在向自己飞来，王子异勾起了笑容。

白天使飞到玫瑰园的入口就缓缓地停下来，改用走的。蔡徐坤一步一步踏进自己的婚礼现场，园里的花香格外清新脱俗，眼前的黑天使也格外的帅气凌人，是怦然心动的感觉，早就该习惯这感觉了，但每一次无意中的心动都莫名的强烈，仿佛第一次。

黑天使对白天使又何尝不是？

王子异不能抵挡穿着‘婚纱’到场的白天使，美，原来可以这么美，让人移不开视线。

玫瑰园里突然响起了欢呼喝彩，一群天使捧着各色各样的花籃从入口有序地走进，走成一个心的形状把蔡徐坤和王子异围绕着。一切就像彩排过的一样。

蔡徐坤本以为这是一场没有观礼者的婚礼，原来不是。王子异用心准备了惊喜，为他请来了其他天使，还有他的母亲。

二百年前蔡徐坤的母亲已经不认他这个儿子了，但还是出席了这场婚礼。母亲故意带着面纱仿佛不想被蔡徐坤认出，可是蔡徐坤一眼就看出来了，只是没敢上前去。

这就够了。

  
  


\---

  
  


婚礼正式开始，白天使接过黑天使送的玫瑰花球，举到鼻子前闻了闻。送玫瑰与收玫瑰是他们之间的小约定，也是承诺，今后也不会改变。

黑天使与白天使面对面站着，互相凝望。微风吹动白天使的头纱，犹抱琵琶半遮面，加上那点被风吹散在空中的云霧的画面，勾动了黑天使的心弦。

白天使被黑天使盯着看，从黑天使的眸子中照出了自己盖着头纱的脸孔。白天使有点不好意思了，嘟嘟嘴轻声嚷道，“不许看了。”

黑天使笑了笑，压低声音地问，“哪儿来的头纱？”

  
  


**把我弄得鬼迷心窍。**

  
  


“哼...你弟弄来的。不好看？” 蔡徐坤提手要把头纱摘下，手腕却被王子异抓住了。

王子异缓缓地凑近，隔着头纱吻上了蔡徐坤的嘴唇。隔着一層网，舌头伸不进去，唯有在表面品尝着白天使唇上的柔软。

他们旁若无人地接吻，仿佛这是平常的其中一个小约会，但这个吻在他们的心里都不平凡，它蕴含着千言万语，每一句都在以不同的方式说着我爱你......

围观的天使们都羡慕，甚至是嫉妒。黑天使和白天使从前不配拥有爱情，但此刻的他们证明了从前的错。

深情的一吻过后，蔡徐坤吐槽着王子异说，“你怎么不安仪式走啊？” 他从嘴里吹出一大口气，脸前的头纱稍稍飘起又伏下，“不打算帮我掀開吗？傻不拉叽- 唔...”

又被成功偷袭了一口。

王子异缓缓地给蔡徐坤掀開头纱，他掀得很慢很慢，一边欣賞白天使的美。从下巴、双唇到鼻子，从两颊、双眼到额头，还有左边脸上那被他亲吻过无数遍的小痣。

王子异记起某天告诉了蔡徐坤，二百年里，他每天都盼着把蔡徐坤吻醒，每次都一遍一遍地吻，脸上的每一个角落都不放过，最后才停留在那双诱人的红唇。王子异还问蔡徐坤有没有感觉到他在吻他，蔡徐坤回答说没有，还开玩笑地说难怪他醒来的那一天感觉脸上粘粘的，赖王子异把口水留在他脸上了。

白天使是磨人的精，王子异想到这就忍不住恶意地往蔡徐坤左脸的痣上吻。

“哎子异你- 别...！”

蔡徐坤嘴里嫌弃着，却没有任何要躲的动作。

  
  
  


“咳咳...”

主持人王琳凯提高了嗓子，按着哥哥王子异预先给他写的稿子开始朗读。

  
  


“王子异，你是否愿意与白天使蔡徐坤结为终生伴侣，一生守护他？”

  
  


王子异毫不犹豫地回答。

  
  


“我愿意。”

  
  
  


**蔡徐坤，我愿意**

**不论贫穷或富有**

**不论疾病或健康**

**都爱你，珍视你**

**直到永远**

  
  
  


蔡徐坤心里美滋滋的，小咬着下唇不让自己露出傻白甜的笑容，在王子异眼里甚是可爱。

  
  


“蔡徐坤，你是否愿意与黑天使王子异结为终生伴侣，一生依附他？”

  
  


王子异凝视着白天使的脸，期待白天使的回答。蔡徐坤撅起嘴巴假装还在考虑，故意让王子异焦急，等一会儿才开口。

  
  


“我也愿意。”

  
  


另一阵喝彩声响起，不论是黑天使还是白天使都在给他们送上祝福。

除了我愿意三个字，人间的婚礼还有一个名场面，那便是交换结婚戒指💍。天上没有戒指这种东西，但王子异听说戒指就是戴在手指上的一个小圈，他早有准备。

  
  


“请一对新人交换戒指，以代表他们对彼此的承诺。”

  
  


蔡徐坤见王子异拿出了两个用幼长的稻草编织而成的圈圈，金黄色的，说不上很漂亮，但很别致。王子异拉起了蔡徐坤的手，把其中一个套进蔡徐坤的无名指，戒指的大小刚刚好，不鬆不紧。王子异对自己的手工很满意，他把蔡徐坤的手牵到自己的嘴边吻了一口。

  
  


“这戴上以后就不许脱的。”

  
  


“为什么？”

  
  


蔡徐坤歪着脑袋在买傻，王子异刮了一下蔡徐坤的鼻子，温柔地说道，“戴着戒指就代表名花有主了，懂不懂嗯？”

  
  


“切~你才不懂。”

  
  


“那坤坤要不要也给我戴上戒指？”

  
  


“好吧，我就勉为其难地给你戴上~”

  
  


\---

  
  


到了最后抛花球的环节，蔡徐坤有点不舍地把王子异送他的玫瑰花球往后一抛，大家的目光都随着花球望去，完美的抛物线，花球最后落在一个头大的黑天使手上。

朱星杰尴尬地抱住花球，蔡徐坤和王子异对了一下眼，随之微笑。王琳凯的表情有点不自然，他宣布婚礼仪式结束，请天使们自由享用一旁的美食。

王琳凯见朱星杰在向自己走来，他试图躲进天使群，却还是被朱星杰堵住了去路。

  
  


“大嘴蛙，你在躲我？”

  
  


“胖头人，别自以为是了，我没有。”

  
  


朱星杰叹叹气，不想跟王琳凯斗嘴。他把玫瑰花球塞到王琳凯手上，然后缓缓转身。

  
  


“站住！胖头人你这什么意思？！”

  
  


朱星杰突然又回头走到王琳凯面前，一步一步地逼近。王琳凯少有地紧张，却还是倔着一副嘴脸看着朱星杰。

  
  


“王琳凯，你欠我一个答案。”

  
  


“什么...什么答案？”

  
  
  


_ 大嘴蛙......二百年前的你，喜欢过胖头人吗？ _

  
  
  


王琳凯记得，当然记得，只是选择了忘记。忘记了就不用回答。

  
  


“大嘴蛙，你到底喜不喜欢胖头人？” 朱星杰大胆地再问一次，不允许王琳凯在这里装傻，“现在就给我答案。”

王琳凯低着头不说话，还玩着手指头。朱星杰决定不忍了，他勾起对方的下巴，在那双唇上落下一吻。

  
  


“胖头人喜欢大嘴蛙很久了......你不说话，我就当作大嘴蛙也喜欢胖头人。”

  
  


二百年后在一起的，或许不只是一对黑白天使。

  
  


\---

  
  


又一个二百年过去，天边的某朵云上坐着一对黑白天使，旁边放着束玫瑰和向日葵。

白天使在黑天使的怀里睡着了，这是白天使第无数次在与黑天使的约会期间睡得像小居一样。黑天使的怀里很舒服，尤其是被黑天使厚厚的翅膀抱着的感觉，既暖和又有安全感。

黑天使在白天使的额上吻了几口，白天使都没有要醒来的意思，还把脸埋进了黑天使的颈窝，表示要再睡一会儿。

黑天使没法子，哄孩子般地抚摸着白天使的翅膀。黄昏的光暮把黑天使手上的戒指照出金色的光芒。

入夜时分白天使才从黑天使怀里醒来，这晚的月色很美，还有星星在闪烁。

黑天使和白天使安静地看了一会儿星星，黑天使问白天使冷不冷，要不要回家了。白天是摇摇头说不冷，不回家。

  
  


“子异，今晚留着，我们等看明早的日出可以吗？”

  
  


“好。”

  
  
  
  
  


**我的白天使**

**你是我永恒不朽的玫瑰🌹**

**光辉灿烂的向日葵🌻**

**你想看的日出、日落还有星星**

**我都陪你看**

  
  
  
  
  


💙💛💙💛

完

送上“命硬”这首歌的完整歌词

💙💛💙💛

  
  
  


他反对就反对   
亦都跟你爱下去   
犹如在大战炮火里   
毫无惧色冲过去

  
谁狂怒谁拦路   
谁话我共谁不登对   
无能力与霸权比赛   
还是可比他多老几岁   
  


二百年后在一起   
应该不怕旁人不服气   
团圆或者晚了廿个十年   
仍然未舍弃

  
换个时代在一起   
等荆棘满途全枯死 

  
这盼望很悠长   
亦决心等到尾   
等得起 

  
  


  
先殉了情不对   
未反击过已后退

宁凭着耐性与骨气   
维持自尊撑过去   
  


谁强韧谁长寿   
谁便算胜利击不碎   
仍然共你企在这里   
捱着等身边指控死去 

  
二百年后在一起   
应该不怕旁人不服气   
谁人又可控诉廿个十年   
仍然未舍弃

  
换个时代在一起   
等荆棘满途全枯死   
这盼望很悠长   
撑到尾

  
就算贫病或失忆   
都争口气从旁保护你

顽强地等再过廿个十年   
等整个世界换风气

  
历劫还是在一起   
这种坚决无人可比   
看战事多悠长   
亦决心打到尾

  
心不死

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
